


You're Mine And Only Mine

by TeardropWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeardropWolf/pseuds/TeardropWolf
Summary: Felt like writing a yandere Vanitas.





	You're Mine And Only Mine

Vanitas hated seeing how happy you were around Ven. He hated how he could feel Ven's happiness and love when he was with you. He hated seeing you two together. He hated how often you two were together. He wanted these feelings he felt towards you to be his own. He wanted to be the one around you. He hated how the only way he could see you was to watch you guys from a distance.  
  
He really hated seeing Ven grab your hand. He hated seeing how he hugged you. That should be him! You should be doing all of this stuff with him and him alone. He hoped your friendship wouldn't last long, so you could be with him. But since you also lived at the Land of Departure, that wouldn't be the case. In fact the two of you seemed to have gotten closer.  
  
He felt so much rage the day Ven confessed to you. He was hoping that you would reject him. Tell him that you only saw him as a friend, but you accepted and returned the feelings! Now he had to watch you two be all lovey dovey and it made him sick. He hated seeing you two snuggle. He hated seeing Ven give soft kisses to your cheek. He hated how you would giggle and kiss him back. He hated seeing your first real kiss with Ven. He despised Ven and wished he would just disappear. He had to come up with a plan to separate you two.  
  
He already tried many times to sabotage your relationship. He tried to pull you two apart, but all that did was bring you two closer. The only way he could truly pull you two apart would be if Ven were to die, but he was still needed so Vanitas had no choice but to watch you two. One day he just couldn't take it anymore. He was going to have you no matter what!

* * *

  
You walked into the kitchen yawning. You rubbed your eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Aqua." You smiled at the bluenette.  
  
"Good morning, (y/n). Did you sleep well?" Aqua said as she was cooking breakfast. You hummed happily and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I did. Is Ven up yet?"  
  
"Not yet. You know how much of a sleepyhead he is," she chuckled. You let out a giggle.  
  
"Yeah. I'll go get him then," you walked out of the kitchen and made your way to Ven's room. You opened the door and gasped. Your boyfriend's lifeless body was laying down in bed. His blood had stained his white sheets. You covered your mouth and felt the tears drip down your face. You were too shocked and overwhelmed to do anything.  
  
"This was your own fault. If you had just stayed away from him then this wouldn't have happened." You heard a voice speak to you. You turned around and saw the tall figure in front of you. Vanitas chuckled as he couldn't get enough of the way you were looking.  
  
"Y....You...! Who are you..? Why...would you do something awful like this!?" You sobbed loudly and hung your head down. You felt a pair of arms snake around your waist, pulling you close to him.  
  
"He took you away from me. You LET him take you away from me. I did it to get you back. I did it so you could be mine.... No, you already ARE mine whether you like it or not." He smirks. You wanted to fight back. You wanted to pull away, but you didn't have the strength or energy to do so. You could only cry over the loss of your beloved boyfriend.  
  
"Leave....me alone, please...." you begged. Vanitas didn't comply. Instead, he picked you up and tossed you over his shoulder. You let out a scream, hoping Terra or Aqua could come to your aid.  
  
"I can't do that. I've come so far and done so much to get you, and now we'll be together forever. I'm not letting you go ever." He says with a more twisted smirk.

* * *

  
"(Y/n)!" Aqua ran to Ven's room. She mentally cursed at herself for being late. She had to turned everything off so the place wouldn't burn down, and Terra was out running errands. She only hoped that you two were okay, and that the scream was just from the two of you messing around. She would accept anything if it meant you both were safe. Seeing Ven's door wide open, she hurried on in. Her eyes widened at the scene. You were gone... and Ven was dead. Her knees hit the floor. What was she going to tell Terra? She wiped away the tears that were falling down her face. If only she came in sooner...


End file.
